Amor Super Veloz
by daianakawaiicute
Summary: ¿Siempre has soñado con tener poderes? ¿Que pasaría si una explosión te alcanzara y un día te levantaras con ellos? ¿Que pasaría si no los controlas y la gente empieza a temerte?. Esta es mi historia , la historia en la cual tengo poderes, encontré el amor y gente que desea mi muerte ¿Quieres saber mas? Entra y lee
1. Capitulo 1

Me llamo Leila Bullock tengo 24 años y estoy trabajando como pediatra junto a mi hermana Leslei Bullock de mi misma edad, ambas somos gemelas, desde que tenemos uso de razón siempre hemos estado juntas.

Soy rubia de ojos azules, mido 1,73cm, me encanta escuchar música y cantar aparte claro de leer cómic. Me encantan los súper héroes, últimamente he estado leyendo los de Superman. Bueno sera mejor que empiece a contaros lo que me paso desde el principio.

Salí de la clínica en la cual trabajo como pediatra, me encantan los niños así que me encanta mi trabajo soy una de esas afortunadas que pueden decirlo, vivo en Central City junto a mi hermana en una casa.

Hace ya 10 años que nos fuimos de casa de nuestros padres, aunque nos costo al principio ahora estamos muy a gusto en la ciudad. Entre en la cafetería para comer antes de irme a casa. Hoy no estaba teniendo un gran día ni parecía terminarlo con buen pie. Me senté en una de las mesas las cuales estaba vacía cuando una chica se acerco a mi, al parecer la camarera.

-Hola, me llamo Iris West ¿Que deseas tomar? –dijo sonriendo la chica-

-Creo que tomare una tarta de queso con mermelada de fresa y un chocolate caliente –dije a la chica sonriendo-

-Muy bien enseguida te lo traigo –dijo esta caminando hacia el mostrador para coger las cosas que había pedido-

Mientras mi pedido llegaba escuche como la gente entraba y salia por la puerta una de las veces que sonó y vi a un chico de unos 1,88cm moreno de ojos marrones con una gran sonrisa. Le mire sorprendida a pesar de que llevaba mucho en la ciudad jamas vi a un chico tan guapo, aunque salí tantísimas veces de fiesta y estuve en la universidad. Se sentó delante mio y escuche que empezó a hablar con la camarera al parecer irían a la gran inauguración de laboratorios S.T.A.R. , el gran científico Harrison Wells, al parecer encendería el acelerador de partículas que estaban construyendo desde hace tiempo. Esas cosas eran interesante pero no tenia los ánimos suficientes para ir a verlo, aunque si tuviera ganas solo iría para tener un encuentro casual con aquel chico.

La camarera me trajo mi pedido, cuando empece a comer mientras leía uno de mis cómic de Superman. Estaba anocheciendo y salí de la cafetería para llegar a mi casa, multitud de personas caminaban hacia los laboratorios S.T.A.R para ver en primera persona aquel espectáculo. Entre a mi casa después de saludar a los vecinos, me quite los zapatos por un descanso en el día.

-Leslei –dije desde la entrada esperando una respuesta que jamas llego-

Camine por la casa buscando a mi hermana hasta que pare en la puerta del frigorífico, donde había una nota de esta.

''Volveré tarde no me esperes, tengo una cita con el chico del que te hable, luego te cuento

Hasta luego, Besos Leslei''

Suspire una noche que estaré sola, esperaba que mi hermana tuviera suerte en su cita, después de a ver tropezado tanto con los chicos era hora de que mi hermana tuviera algo de suerte o por lo menos que tuviera mas suerte que yo. Subí a mi habitación pensando en aquel chico que vi esa mañana para después tumbarme en la cama y empezar a leer un cómic de amor el cual el chico se enamora de una chica a primera vista.

-Ojala me pasaran a mi estas cosas, enamorarme a primera vista, tener súper poderes, ojala fuera un personaje de los cómic no tienen poderes y se divierten, seria genial.

Mientras pensaba en mis cosas una ventisca que entro por la ventana tiro uno de mis cómic de Superman. Estaba extrañada aun así me levante de la cama y cogí mi cómic, cuando escuche una explosión. Mire por ventana y vi una gran explosión que venia de laboratorios S.T.A.R, una onda se acercaba hacia mi, intente cerrar la ventana pero la onda rompió las ventanas haciendo que entrara en mi cuerpo y me empujara hacia atrás, trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba pesado en un momento vi todo en color rojo, me extraño pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado cansada, poco a poco mis ojos se rindieron al dolor y el cansancio hasta quedar dormida.

Así comienza mi historia, la historia de una chica normal que gracias a la explosión de aquella noche, mi vida cambiaría por completo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Desperté dos meses después de aquello, me sentía distinta rara. Mire a mi al redor estando en un hospital, ya no estaba en mi casa, suspire y mire por la ventana, tal vez solo fue un accidente y seguía siendo la misma chica corriente que siempre. Por la puerta entro mi hermana Leslei preocupada que me acerco a mi y me abrazo.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Sabes el susto que me distes? Llevas 2 meses durmiendo - dijo Leslei mirándome -

\- ¿Tanto tiempo? - pregunte con dolor de cabeza, todavía estaban ahí esos dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunto dándole un vaso de agua para que bebiera -

Agradecí el gesto y me acerque el vaso para beber agua pero al soltar un suspiro en al vaso el agua se congelo, mire a Leslei que me miraba preocupada cuando note que mis ojos fallaban y se veía la vista roja mire a la ventana para comprobar que no perdí la vista y de mis ojos salieron rayos láser. Cerré y abrí los ojos volviendo a mi vista normal, mire a mi hermana la cual estaba asustada, tenia súper poderes como Superman... Pero mi hermana me veía como un monstruo. Me levante de la cama tratando de acercarme a esta pero ella se alejo con miedo, no sabia que hacer así que salí del hospital corriendo y fui a mi casa para ponerme algo de ropa y de parte hacer las maletas. Salí de la casa y camine algún lado donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie cosa que me costaría bastante, pase por un lago el cual cuando di un largo suspiro se congelo, salí de allí corriendo cuando note que alguien me perseguía, corrí lo mas que pude pero el era mas rápido que yo, al final me cogió en brazos y me llevo a un laboratorio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Tranquila no te haremos daño - dijo una chica mirándome, yo retrocedí y choque con el chico que me había traído aquí -

\- Tranquila, no te haremos daño, soy Flash - dijo aquel chico extendiendo mi mano - Podemos ayudarte a controlar tus poderes si quieres - dijo este sonriendo -

\- Soy Leila Bullock - dije cogiendo su mano con algo de miedo -

\- Encantado Leila, ellos son Cisco y Cait, oh y el profesor Herrisson - dijo el chico vestido de rojo -

\- Un placer conocerte Leila - dijeron Cisco y Cait a la vez -

\- ¿Sabes cuales son tus poderes? - Pregunto el profesor -

\- No, solo que tengo aliento congelarte y rayos láser en los ojos - dije asustada, aquel hombre no me daba buenas vibraciones -

\- Bien tranquila lo averiguaremos, quédate tranquila - Dijo el profesor que iba en silla de ruedas mientras se iba a su ordenador -

\- Sígueme te haremos unas pruebas para tratar de averiguar tus poderes - escuche decir a la única chica del laboratorio sin contarme a mi -

Seguí a la chica que se llamaba Caitlin Snow, estaba algo asustada, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, creo que ya tuve bastante con mi hermana, le asuste y por poco la mato no es algo que me haga sentir tranquila. Mientras caminábamos hasta una habitación donde la chica tenia aparatos para poder detectar mis poderes, al igual que una cinta de correr. Me acerque a esta y la mire cuidadosamente, cuando escuche una voz detrás mía.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - pregunto sonriendo al lado mio -

No podía negar que no tenia miedo, estaba acojonada y mas después de lo que paso en el hospital. Aquella chica aunque fuera una desconocida me daba cierta confianza y tranquilidad para contarle mis cosas.

\- Si te dijera que no te mentiría - Dije sonriendo a la chica -

\- ¿Que llevabas o que hacías cuando paso todo lo del rallo? - Pregunto sentándose en una de la sillas enfrente de una camilla -

\- Un cómic de Superman ¿tiene algo que ver? - Pregunte mirándola con curiosidad, era imposible que gracias a un cómic tuviera los poderes de Superman -

\- Posiblemente si, túmbate aquí te sacare sangre para ver si averiguo algo de tus células - Me sonrió indicando la camilla a su lado -

Camine hacia la chica la cual estaba preparando las cosas para sacarme sangre, me tumbe en la camilla de enfrente de esta, ¿esto es real?¿estoy soñando? ¿como es posible que de un rayo tengo súper poderes? tenia muchas preguntas sin contestar y esperaba que aquí me las pudieran resolver, por otro lado estaba aquel chico del traje rojo. ¿Donde le había visto antes? esos ojos me sonaban de a verlo visto en algún otro lado, tal vez eran imaginaciones mías y estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada por aquello. La voz de Caitlin me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Vale ya esta - Dijo dejando la aguja a un lado con la muestra de sangre - Tranquila veras como todo se va a solucionar, mientras te puedes quedar aquí y ayudarnos si quieres - Dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa -

\- Me encantaría, pero la ultima vez que use mis poderes, fue sin querer y casi mato a mi hermana - Dije mirando hacia el suelo recordando la cara de asustada de mi hermana, aquellos ojos que me miraban con temor -

\- Aquí no vas a hacerle daño a nadie, puedes quedarte tranquila, si te descontrolas yo te parare

Levante la mirada del suelo para ver de quien era aquella voz que se había metido en nuestra conversación, aquel chico de traje rojo, cada vez me recordaba mas a alguien y no conseguía decir donde, este se acercó a nosotras sonriendo y me cogió una de las manos sonriendo.

\- Tranquila, tu hermana estará a salvo y tu también - Dijo sonriendo -

\- Me suenas mucho - Dije mirándole fijamente a la poca cara que a este se le veía -

Flash se puso nervioso al igual que Caitlin supongo que era un secreto o que era una enemiga para ellos, me levante de la camilla y suspire para después irme de aquella habitación, no me gustaban los secretos ni tampoco que desconfiaran de mi, aunque también lo entiendo no todos los días tienes en tu casa a una chica que te puede mirar con una mirada. Salí de aquel lugar y me senté donde estaba Cisco Ramón con el ordenador, supuse que allí no molestaría, pero al parecer me equivocaba pues nada mas verme entrar este aparto lo que estaba viendo, estaba claro, molestaba, así que esperaría que me dijeran mis poderes y me iría de allí, no quería estar en un lugar donde estaba molestando. Cait le dio las muestras de mi sangre a Cisco esperando que este las analizaba, mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, saque mi teléfono del móvil, mi hermana, no podía hablar con Leslei así, lo ultimo que quería era hacerle daño.

\- Si quieres puedes salir a hablar por teléfono - Dijo Cisco mirándome -

\- No, creo que no es buena idea hablar con ella ahora mismo - Dije apagando mi teléfono y guardándolo de nuevo en mi bolso -

\- Bien creo que tengo tus resultados ¿Que estabas haciendo cuando paso la explosión? - Pregunto Cisco mirando el ordenador -

\- Comer Pizza y leer un cómic de Superman - dije sentándome en una de las sillas que había cerca de allí -

\- Vaya buen plan para un sábado - dijeron Cisco y Flash a la vez -

\- Solo que yo suelo hacerlo casi todas las noches - Dije ganándome la mirada de ambos chicos -

\- ¿Donde estuviste toda mi vida? - Dijo Cisco mirándome -

\- Mmmm no se ¿Harry Potter me secuestro? - Dije soltando una pequeña risa -

Cisco miro a Flash tratando de decirle algo que este pillo enseguida pero que yo jamas entendí, la verdad tampoco me importo mucho. Después de aquella mirada durante un rato entre ambos chicos Cisco volvió a su ordenador, después de un rato termino, con suerte sentía que molestaba mucho y me quería ir de allí.

\- Bueno según tus células, tienes todos los poderes que tiene Superman - Dijo mirándome -

\- ¿Estas seguro? - Pregunto Cait mirando el ordenador sin creérselo al igual que Flash -

\- Bueno, gracias por ayudarme, sera mejor que me vaya no quiero molestarles mas - Dije cogiendo mi bolso y caminando hacia la salida -

Por fin me podría ir de allí y dejar de sentirme molestia, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor unos pasos aparecieron detrás de mi, me di la vuelta asustada esperando que no fuera alguien intentando destruirme, pero para mi sorpresa eran aquellos tres chicos y el profesor.

\- No tienes por que irte, podemos ayudarte a controlar tus poderes, ademas aquí no molestas - Dijo Cisco rápidamente -

\- Es cierto, jamas han traído aquí a una chica y va siendo hora de que tenga alguna compañera aquí para salir - Dijo Cait sonriendo -

\- Escuchen, ustedes tienen secretos, no confían en mi, es normal, ni yo confió en mi ahora mismo, ni siquiera sé cuando van a descontrolarse mis poderes y podría tratar de matarles, creo que ya tuve bastante con la mirada de miedo de mi hermana - Dije sonriendo a los chicos -

\- Si ella se va a quedar creo que puede saber quien soy - Dijo Flash mientras se quitaba la mascara -

Mire sorprendida al chico mientras mi bolso caía al suelo, no me lo podía creer, aquel chico de la cafetería estaba delante de mis ojos, por eso me sentía débil cuando le miraba, o sentía que lo conocía.

\- Barry Allen un placer Leila - Dijo Barry sonriendo -

\- Te vi aquel día en la tarde en la cafetería hablando con aquella chica que trabajaba allí - Dije intentando quitar mi asombro -

\- ¿Tu eres la chica que estaba detrás mía leyendo un cómic de Superman? Como no caí antes, de eso me resultabas tan conocida - Dijo sonriendo -

\- Si ¿Te fijaste en mi? - Pregunte sorprendida -

\- Me alegra que fueras tu, así podríamos conocernos mejor - Dijo sonriendo -

\- Bueno es hora de hacerle pruebas para controlar sus poderes venga por aquí señorita - Dijo el profesor Henry -

Camine detrás del hombre con la silla de ruedas cuando escuche algunos susurros de parte de Cisco hacia Barry.

\- Hey ¿Para una chica que parece creada para mi y me la quieres quitar? - Susurro Cisco a Barry -

\- Tranquilo sabes que me gusta Iris, ella es toda tuya - Susurro Barry mientras miraba como me iba, cosa que al parecer Cisco no se termino de creer -


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Paso una semana después de aquello, Cisco y yo nos volvimos mas amigos al igual que con Barry, les veía mucho discutir por tonterías, por ejemplo por quien me traía antes el café o incluso agua, por otra parte Cait y yo nos volvimos como las dos mejores amigas, tenia allí a la amiga que nunca tuve, la que le podía contar todo sin preocuparme de que esta se lo dijera a alguien, era genial, me sentía como una persona normal después de tanto tiempo. Mi hermana seguía llamando intentando contactar conmigo y yo aún no le podía contactar aún no estaba lista para poder decir que no le haría daño. Deje el libro a un lado cuando vi entrar al profesor que me estaba ayudando junto a los demás con mis poderes, era la hora de entrenar, me levante de donde estaba sentada.

\- ¿Lista para empezar tu entrenamiento? - Pregunto el director mirándome -

\- Claro, tengo ganas de seguir averiguando mis poderes - Dije sonriendo -

\- Sígueme entonces - Dijo comenzando a mover su silla de ruedas -

Le seguí hasta llegar a un descampado, allí entrenábamos Barry y yo sabíamos que no podríamos hacerle daño a nadie con nuestros poderes. Llegamos y estaban preparando todo para las pruebas.

\- Hola Leila - Dijo Cisco sonriendo -

\- Hola chicos - Dije sonriendo acercándome a ellos para darle un abrazo a Cait la cual me lo devolvió -

\- ¿Lista para una carrera? - Dijo Barry poniéndose en posición sonriendo -

\- ¿Me estas retando Allen? - Dije soltando una pequeña risita y poniéndome en posición -

\- Que gane el mejor - Dijo Barry preparándose -

\- Querrás decir yo - Dije riendo -

Espere a que Cait hiciera sonar el silbido para salir corriendo al igual que Barry, corrimos en círculos cada vez mas rápido adelantándonos el uno al otro y después de unas sesenta vueltas nos paramos al escuchar el pito de Cait. Me pare cansada de tanto correr y mire a los demás esperando que nos dijeran cual de los dos gano.

\- Empate de nuevo - Dijo Cisco acercándose con dos botellas de agua -

\- No hay manera de ganarte, parece que somos igual de rápidos - Dijo Barry cogiendo su botella y bebiendo -

\- Lo mismo digo - Dije bebiendo algo de agua -

Después de unas tres horas de entrenamiento volvimos a el laboratorio, cansados de tanto entrenar. Cait y yo entramos las ultimas al laboratorio pues estábamos hablando de cosas de chicas como dicen ellos, menos mal que no les interesaba nada de eso. Me senté en una de las sillas al lado de Barry cansada mientras Cisco apuntaba cosas en su ordenador.

\- Guau, Rayos láser, súper velocidad, súper fuerza, vuelo, eres prácticamente inmortal, súper oído, visión rayos-x, aliento helado ¿Que mas podrías tener? tienes todos los poderes de Superman deberíamos empezar a buscarte un nick, digo Barry tiene Flash, creo que es hora de buscarte un nombre de súper héroe - Dijo Cisco mirándome -

\- Genial por que yo tengo pensado el uniforme ya - Dijo Cait sacando un boceto del traje -

\- Quiero ver eso - Dijo Cisco levantándose al igual que Barry y yo para ver el traje, bastante sencillo, camiseta de manga larga, una minifalda, botas y una capa -

\- Es muy Superman ¿No? - Dijo Barry mirando el boceto a el cual mire -

\- ¿Tienes envidia Flash? - Dije sonriendo a medio lado -

\- ¿De ti? Por favor Flash es mas famoso - Dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita -

\- ¿Que tal Girl Power? - Dijo Cisco como nick haciendo que los demás soltáramos una risita -

\- No... ¿ Que tal Chica superpoderosa? - Dijo Cait mirándonos, los cuales dos chicos pusieron cara rara -

\- No, muy de dibujos animados... ¿Que tal Super Girl? - Dijo Barry mirando el dibujo atentamente -

\- Es ridi - Dijo Cisco mirándole pero le interrumpí -

\- No, es perfecto - Dije cogiendo un lápiz y añadiendo color al dibujo y el símbolo de Superman en el centro -

\- Bueno pues quedas bautizada como SuperGirl - Dijo Barry sonriendo -

\- Si así es, ahora hacerle el traje - Dijo Cait guardando el dibujo en su bolso -

\- Sera mañana es mejor que valláis a casa esta anocheciendo. - Dijo el profesor -

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos los cuatro, en este momento estaba viviendo con Cait, la cual me propuso irme con ella a vivir mientras controlaba mis poderes y pensaba como decirle a mi hermana todo aquello de los súper poderes. Salimos del laboratorio y nos íbamos a ir cuando Barry se acerco a mi, al parecer me había convertido en la amiga psicóloga que sabia todo sobre la chica que le gustaba, claramente no lo pasaba bien, pero tampoco esperaba que se fijara en mí.

\- Oye Leila ¿Quieres ir a comer pizza conmigo? - Pregunto mirándome sonriendo, espera ¿Era yo o me estaba pidiendo una cita?.- Si puedes claro - Dijo al ver que tardaba en la respuesta, rápidamente le mire -

\- Claro, ¿Ahora? - Pregunte mirándole sonriendo -

\- Si, nadie me espera en casa - Dijo sonriendo -

\- Vamos entonces - Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa algo nerviosa -

\- Que os divirtáis - Dijo Cait para después acercarse a mi y susurrarme - Disfruta de la cita, por si amiga, es una cita - Susurro, se separo de mi después de abrazarme y se fue por su lado al igual que Cisco aunque este ultimo estaba molesto -.

Nos quedamos solos rápidamente y comenzamos andar hacia la pizzeria donde Barry me había dicho varias veces que las pizzas eran buenísimas, hacia tiempo que no tenia una vida como una persona normal, desde que paso aquello de mi hermana, siempre iba del laboratorio a casa. Casi no salia por miedo a que mi hermana me encontrara y me pidiera explicaciones o saliera huyendo de mí. Llegamos a la pizzeria y nos sentamos después de pedir las pizzas, si estuviera soñando realmente no quería despertar, sentía que estaba en una cita, una de las pocas en las que estuve.

\- ¿Que te parecen las pizzas? - Dijo Barry sacándome de mis pensamientos -

\- Tenias razón, estas muy ricas - Dije comiendo otro cachito de mi ultima pizza -

\- Me alegra a verte conocido aquel día, es difícil encontrar a alguien a quien no tener que esconder mi identidad - Dijo Barry sonriendo -

\- A mi también me alegra encontrar a alguien que no me tiene miedo - Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa -

Después de un rato de tanto hablar salimos de la pizzeria riéndonos. Caminamos largo rato paseando hasta llegar a casa de Cait donde estaba viviendo, llegamos rápido aunque quise que el tiempo pasara lento. No quería estropear aquella atmósfera tan bonita que había, pero supongo que como amiga debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer con lo de Iris? - Pregunte mirándole el cual se puso nervioso y miro a otro lado -

\- Dejar que viva su vida y yo vivir la miá - Dijo al fin después de un rato de silencio -

\- ¿Decidiste enamorarte de otra chica y darte una oportunidad de enamorarte? - Pregunte llegando a la puerta de casa -

\- Si, es como las cosas tienen que ser - Dijo sonriendo, decidí no darle mas vueltas al tema y cambiarlo -

\- Bueno gracias por acompañarme y por la ... - Dije sin saber que era lo que acabamos de tener por los sentimientos de este a Iris no podría decir que era una cita. -

\- Cita, a ti por hacérmelo pasar tan bien - Dijo Barry sonriendo, se acerco a mi nervioso, al parecer los dos lo estábamos, cuando el vecino del segundo grito en su casa haciendo que nos separamos - Nos vemos mañana Lei - Dijo Barry nervioso para después irse -

\- Hasta mañana Barry - Dije soltando una pequeña risa, subí a la casa de Cait la cual me estaba esperando sonriendo para que le contara todo -

\- ¿Como te fue? - Dijo Cait sentada en el sofá mientras yo dejaba las llaves en la entrada y me quitaba los zapatos para sentarme a su lado -

\- Bien, fue muy lindo conmigo - Dije sonriendo -

\- ¿Se besaron? - Dijo Cait mirándome ilusionada -

\- Casi, el vecino no quiso que sucediera al parecer - Dije riendo al recordar aquella escena -

\- Recuérdate que mate a el vecino por eso - Dijo Cait gruñendo -

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir es tarde - Dije caminando a la habitación -

\- Hasta mañana - Dijo Cait sonriendo y también metiéndose a su habitación -

El piso de Cait era pequeñito ideal para un matrimonio y un niño, pero después de lo que paso con su marido, se pensó en cambiar de casa o algo por el estilo, la cocina estaba al lado del salón y las dos habitaciones, las miá era una habitación pequeña con un escritorio, una cama y las paredes de color morado y pequeños arboles de flores, me recordaba mucho a mi antigua habitación, en el piso donde vivía con mi hermana. Me puse el pijama y por tercera vez en el día el teléfono volvió a sonar, lo cogí sin descolgar y volví a ver el nombre de mi hermana, esperando que esta pudiera esperarme un tiempo mas, para controlar mis poderes y no poder hacerla daño, así le explicaría todo. Silencie el móvil y me metí en la cama. Eran las 9 de la mañana y me desperté para después ducharme y vestirme, con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes en color azul, unas vans del mismo color que la camiseta. Entre la cuarto de baño y me hice una trenza a un lado, después salí a desayunar.

\- Buenos días Lei - Dijo Cait sonriendo mientras se comía el desayuno -

\- Buenos días Cait - Dije sentándome al lado y empezar a desayunar -

\- ¿Lista para empezar un nuevo día? - Dijo Cait sonriendo terminando de desayunar -

\- Si, no se como voy a reaccionar después de lo de ayer - Admití terminando de desayunar -

\- Lo vas a saber cuando lleguemos , vamos - Dijo Cait cuando termino de arreglar un poco la casa -

Ambas salimos de casa después de cerrar con llave y caminamos hacia el laboratorio, entramos y saludamos al profesor, al parecer eramos las primeras en llegar, como siempre pasaba, después llego Cisco que se sentó en su ordenador a ayudar a Barry con algún crimen, mientras yo leía un libro el cual me tenia bastante enganchada. Me podía pasar las horas allí sentada leyendo sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor.

\- ¿Orgullo, Prejuicios y Zombies? - escuche decir detrás de mi, gire la miraba y vi a Barry allí sonriéndome, el cual le devolví la sonrisa -

\- ¿Saliste de trabajar ya? - Dije dejando el libro a un lado -

\- No tengo un caso que necesito ayuda de cisco, pero ya que estaba me encontré algo de camino aquí - Dijo sacando una rosa roja y dándomela sonriendo, la cual cogí sonrojada -

\- Gracias, es preciosa - Dije sonrojada -

\- Barry encontré algo - Dijo Cisco con toda intención de rompernos el momento - Creo que es un metahumano, con poderes telepáticos - Dijo mirando la pantalla -

Me acerque a este y mire la foto de la chica la cual me pareció demasiado familiar, Cait y los demás se dieron cuenta de ello.

\- ¿La conoces? - Pregunto Cisco mirándome -

\- Es mi tía, hace años que no la veo, desde que mi madre y ella se pelearon - Dije mirando la foto -

\- ¿Por que se pelearon? - Pregunto Barry mirándome también -

\- Mi tía me quería casar con quince años, con un heredero de Viena de unos treinta años, mi madre no lo permitió y juro que eso no se quedaría así - Dije quitando la vista de la pantalla para después mirar a Barry -

\- Pues menos mal que tu madre no lo permitió - Dijeron Barry y Cisco a la vez, los cuales se miraron -

\- Igual ten cuidado, si era peligrosa sin poderes ahora no me lo quiero imaginar - Dije sentándome al lado de Cait -

\- Bueno esto es trabajo para Flash - Dijo Barry mientras iba a cambiarse, volvió a los segundos cambiado, se iba a cambiar cuando Cait hablo -

\- Y para Super Girl - Dijo Sonriendo dándome una bolsa - Ves a cambiarte - Me ordeno -

Cogí la bolsa y me fui a cambiar tarde unos minutos en volver ahora cambiada de ropa, con el nuevo uniforme.

\- Te queda precioso - Dijo Cait acercándose a mi y soltándome el pelo dándole el toque final -

\- Estas preciosa - Dijo Cisco sonriéndome -

\- Gracias Cisco - Dije sonriendo -

\- Vámonos entonces Super Girl, Te echo una carrera - Dijo saliendo corriendo -

\- Vale elegiré volar entonces, voy mas rápido - Dije saliendo detrás de él pero esta vez volando -

Volé detrás de Flash hasta llegar a un embarcadero donde mi tía estaba atacando a chicas de diferentes edades, aterrice en el suelo a la vez que Flash llego a mi lado, esta se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

\- Vaya vaya, aquí tenemos a Flash - Dijo mi tía mirándole para después mirarme a mi - y a mi querida sobrina.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

\- Super Girl no es tu sobrina - Dijo Barry mirándole enfadado -

\- Oh ¿ ahora eres Super Girl ? Veamos que puedes hacer entonces Super Girl - Dijo moviendo una caja de metal con la mente y tirándola hacia a unas niñas que estaban jugando -

Volé hacia donde estaban las niñas cogiendo la gran caja de metal antes de que esta las aplastara y echándolas a un lado donde no hicieran daño a nadie, después Flash y yo nos pusimos a pelear con mi tía, la cual manejo a Flash con la mente e hizo que se estuviera quieta. Empece a pelear con esta, conseguí ponerme encima de esta e inmovilizarla.

\- Se acabo - Dije mirándola mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara dejándola inconsciente -

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Barry acercándose a mi -

\- Si, un par de arañazos nada mas - Dije levantándome y poniéndole unas esposas a mi tía -

\- Volvamos a el laboratorio - Dijo cogiéndola y corriendo hacia el laboratorio -

Salí volando de allí hacia el laboratorio en el que encerramos a mi tía en una de las celdas anti poderes que había allí.

\- Esto acaba de empezar sobrina, recuerda lo que le dije a tu madre, volveré y lo e echo, y esta vez no habrá quien me pare - Dijo sonriendo desde la celda -

\- Di lo que quieras pero tu eres quien esta aquí dentro, y Super Girl esta a salvo - Dijo Cisco saliendo de la sala junto a mi -

\- Gracias Cisco - Dije sentándome al lado de Cait y esta comenzó a curarme los arañazos de la cara -

\- De nada - Dijo sentándose a mi lado - ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto cogiendo mi mano -

\- Si Creo que si - Dije sonriendo cuando Barry llego y no le gusto nada lo que vio al parecer -

Barry se acerco a nosotros y me abrazo cogiendo mis manos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo sin soltarme -

\- Si estoy bien tranquilo - Dije sonriendo

\- Esta bien unos arañazos no pararan a Super Girl - Dijo Cait sonriendo -

\- Es mas fuerte de lo que crees Flash - Dijo ahora al profesor el cual estaba mirando algo en la pc -

\- Lo sé, es mas fuerte que yo - Dijo Barry separándose sin soltar mi mano - Ahora lo siento chicos pero Lei y yo tenemos algo que hacer - Dijo guiñándome un ojo y me cogió en brazos para ir a la casa de Cait la cual no veía pues este me tapo los ojos -

\- ¿Donde estamos? No veo nada - Dije riéndome -

\- Oh claro espera - Dijo aún detrás mía me quito las manos de los ojos y pude ver el piso de Cait todo decorado con velas una cena romántica y pétalos de rosas por el suelo -

\- Guau... Esto es precioso - Dije mirando todo sonriendo -

\- Me alegro de que te guste, no soy muy fanático del romanticismo, pero sabes que esta es una ocasión especial - Dijo Barry dándome un ramo de rosas para después acompañarme a la mesa a cenar -

Barry me retiro la silla dejándome para que me sentara, me siente y este me acerco, cogí un pañuelo y lo puse en mis piernas para después Barry puso dos bandejas grandes en la mesa, dos pizzas hechas a mano en forma de corazón. Después Barry se sentó a mi lado para que comiéramos juntos.

\- Siento que parezca algo cutre la pizza pero no se me ocurría que hacer, ademas es tu comida favorita - Dijo sonriendo -

\- No pasa nada, es muy romántico todo igual - Dije sonriendo mientras cogía un cachito de pizza -

La cena fue tranquila, hablando cosas graciosa, reímos y al final los pusimos a ver una película de romance, terminamos bastante tarde y era hora de que Barry se fuera, le acompañe a la puerta para despedirme de este.

\- Ten cuidado cuando vayas a casa - Dije sonriéndose -

\- De nada, es un placer - Me sonrió y se acerco a mi mirándome a los ojos -

De nuevo algún vecino volvió a gritar, pero a diferencia del día anterior este no se separo, sino que me beso, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y junto sus delicados labios con los míos, aquel beso parecía un sueño, un sueño que no quería que acabara, era el beso lleno de sensaciones, dulce, sincero, lleno de amor, incluso con algo de pasión, no quería que aquel beso acabara nunca. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso, no quería que se fuera de eso estaba segura. Este me puso las manos en la cintura y me acerco mas a él, su lengua se metió en mi boca y comenzó el juego intenso hasta que el aire nos faltaba y nos tuvimos que separar por unos milímetros, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

\- Hasta mañana - Dije sonriendo sonrojada -

\- Hasta mañana y por cierto besas muy bien - Dijo guiñando un ojo y saliendo de allí -

Cerré la puerta sonrojada y sonriendo como una tonta, poco después llego Cait con la esperanza que le contara todo, cosa que hice, era un sueño hecho realidad, mi sueño se había hecho realidad pero esperaba que todo con el tema de mi hermana se solucionara pronto y mi vida empezaría a mejorar un poco.


End file.
